


We'll Be Counting Stars

by BlueHornet



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possible Bonding, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHornet/pseuds/BlueHornet
Summary: Brian works with the Toretto pack hiding not just as an undercover cop but as an omega. What happens when he gets too close to the pack alpha?





	1. Chapter 1

_Ah, shit._

His first thought as he heard the thud of paws rushing at him from the side. He had just been out to stretch his legs after so long holding his wolf back and to examine the area; no way had he intended to start on a negative note so early in the assignment.

But who was he to know the Toretto pack didn’t mark their territory as noticeably as many other packs Brian had come across. He hadn’t even noticed any signs or markers to show he had entered a pack’s territory, unless they were too stubborn or the whole town was their territory and they chose not to mark the far outskirts.

He only just pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind before he felt the wolf barrel into his side, a yelp escaping the blonde wolf as he was sent sprawling on the ground though quickly pushed himself to his feet. Only to be forced back to the ground with a shove and then two paws planted firmly on his shoulder to keep him down. A growl stirred the fur by his ear before jaws clamped down loosely but firmly around his neck in warning, ceasing any further struggle by the blonde with another curse.

Unable to stop the wolf from changing his grip to the scruff of his neck, he allowed himself to be dragged towards the outskirts of the city, a firm shake being delivered before he was released and Brian was alone once more.

❖ ❖ ❖

“I like the tuna here.” The scent had his hackles raised even before the container of sugar satchels bumped into his hand, blue eyes soon turning to meet fellow, similar blues. And it was obvious that he too had been recognised from the night before.

So he had gotten up and left as soon as he could in a casual manner so as to stir no trouble, saying a quick goodbye to Mia only to find the Alpha pursuing him in challenge. Even as the Beta he did his best to come across as to everyone, no doubt the male was treating him just as much of a threat as an Alpha. Though he wouldn’t be causing much trouble with the Toretto pack, he definitely knew this wasn’t the pack alpha pursuing him. No, Brian had spotted Dominic Toretto in the back room, made brief eye contact with him when the Alpha had gotten up to grab a beer before the blonde had tilted his head down in a sign of respect to a pack’s alpha, something he had done more so out of instinct than anything else.

With a sigh when the male remained insistent on seeing Brian off for good, he managed to keep himself calm and his demeanor carefree as he shrugged, talking over his shoulder. “Yeah, well I do.”

A growl was his only warning before a sharp shove sent him toppling against his car, though he was much quicker than last night to recover and swing around for a return punch to the man’s jaw.

❖ ❖ ❖

“What did you put in that sandwich?” Initially, Dom had intended to let the two go and work the hostility out of their systems but, on Mia’s insistence, he finally discarded what he was doing and rose to his feet to survey the scene. The new kid was putting up quite a good fight, currently having one of Vince’s arms trapped to allow him a couple of punches in past his guard.

Eventually, he headed outside, sensing the rest of the pack except Mia fall into step behind him as he stalked towards the two, a small warning growl rumbling from his chest only to be ignored by Vince. Despite the neutral scent of a Beta he had started to become familiar with over the past three weeks the blonde had been showing up at the shop for his tuna sandwich, Dom had felt like something was off. Or perhaps he was just a bit too guarded around anyone who got close to his little sister.

❖ ❖ ❖

After a short brawl, Brian had finally regained the upper hand as he kneeled above the Alpha, retaliating with a couple more punches of his own. His senses had barely registered the nearing footsteps by the time a hand gripped the back of his shirt and threw him off, drawing a short gasp from him as he landed on his back on the bonnet of one of the nearby cars.

Quickly slipping off and raising his hands in a peace gesture as he steadied himself, he swallowed as he met the angry gaze of Dominic Toretto, biting his lip before he quickly defended himself. “Hey man, he was in my face.”

“I’m in your face.” The Alpha stepped closer to empathize his point, though Brian soon found his attention turned back to the other Alpha as the man tried to get past Dominic and charge him again. Arms quickly lowering to defend himself, he soon found Toretto twisting around to shove the male away, another soon grabbing his shoulder and hold him back from charging again.

“Relax! Don’t push it. You embarrass me!” The blonde watched as Toretto’s order got through the struggling Alpha, the man grudgingly backing off with another shove from his friend, anger still on his face as he glanced to Brian. He however had turned back to Toretto as his name was read out, seeing his discarded wallet in the man’s hand. “That sounds like a serial killer name, is that what you are?”

Taking a step back as his wallet was held up in an angry move, he glanced down at it before shaking his head. “No man..” Falling quiet when he was warned not to come back, he grabbed the wallet and watched in silence as Toretto headed back into the store before Brian shouted and pointed at his attacker. “Hey man. You know this is bullshit. I have no intentions of trespassing on your territory, I was just after a san-”  
  
He quickly paused as Dominic turned towards him, raising his arm as he walked back to him, pointing towards Brian’s car. “You work for Harry yeah?”

The blonde hesitated before nodding, unsure where the conversation was going as he replied with a small frown. “Uh, yeah. I just started..”

“You were just fired.”


	2. Chapter 2

Brian barely held back a low growl as he paced back and forth in his room, one hand raising to brush through his hair in his annoyance. In less than twenty four hours, he had twice nearly blown his chance; losing his job at Harry’s would have more than likely lost him the assignment and the best way he had to get closer to the Toretto pack without suspicion. Using the guise of delivering the parts they ordered to scope out the scene and hopefully get them to be more relaxed around him. Though his wolf was whining only for nearly losing a chance to join the pack. To feel like they belonged for once.

It had only been thanks to Harry that he hadn’t been kicked to the curb as Toretto had been determined to. And, true to his word, Brian was making sure Harry didn’t regret his decision to give him another chance.

Determined, he quickly swallowed a couple of suppressants before heading out of the back room that had become his temporary home. “Hey Harry, I can take the stuff over for you.” Harry paused in his discussion with Hector to get him to drop the parts off to the Toretto’s, glancing over to the blonde. A couple of minutes passed by as the two watched each other, Harry seeming to be deciding whether Brian would get himself in more trouble before he eventually nodded and headed back to the desk.

Grabbing the first box, he carried outside and put it in the tray of his ute, soon putting the other three with it before he headed off to the address Harry gave him. Pulling up near the driveway, he got out to survey the house for a second, unsure whether to take the stuff straight to the garage or knock on the door first.

Picking up one of the boxes, his gaze flicked between the house and the garage in thought before moving to the latter, placing the box down by the closed door before turning to retrieve the others. Hearing a familiar growl, Brian barely bit back an annoyed curse as he turned to Vince, who was stalking across the lawn to him. “What do you think you’re doing here, pup? Snooping around?”

“Just dropping Toretto’s order off man, thought I’d just leave it by the garage for him.” He offered a small shrug before turning away and heading back to his truck for the other boxes, though he didn’t make it far before he found a hand gripping his arm and yanking him around, slamming him into the garage. Vince growled again but, before he could do anything else, the garage door opened and Dom stepped out with a frown. “What’s going on here?”

Brian glanced over to him, staying silent as Vince pushed him against the garage again before taking a step back. “Apparently dropping your order off, though he didn’t decide to go knock on the door and let us know.”

After a jerk of Toretto’s head in the direction of the house, Vince finally backed off, leaving the two alone as Dom then turned to look to Brian once more, one brow quirking up questioningly. “This my whole order or am I going to have to wait a little longer for the rest?”

❖ ❖ ❖

After the last box was put into the other garage, Dom signed the papers before placing the clipboard on top of the nearest box when Brian didn’t move to take it from him. Turning to locate the wandering blonde, he raised a brow as he spotted the Beta standing by Leon’s car, newly restored after another racer had gotten a bit too careless and nearly gotten both cars trashed, though Leon’s had ended up much better than the other guy’s.

“You like racing eh?” Moving closer to him, he slipped his hands into his jean pockets as he stopped by his side, using the excuse of leaning in to talk close to his ear to subtly scent him. Neutral scent like a lot of Betas, but he still felt that there was something hiding under the scent, his instincts having wanted to check again if he was the Beta he came across as.

Noticing Brian take a step to the side, he realised he’d been lingering for too long, clearing his throat before looking to him expectantly for an answer.

❖ ❖ ❖

_ Crap.  _ When Dom lingered by the side of his neck for a little longer than was comfortable, Brian had worried that his cover was blown, trying to recall if he had taken the scent suppressants or not, the question asked momentarily forgotten as he tried to casually step away. Blinking as he watched Toretto recover his composure and cross his arms over his chest waiting, the blonde managed to remember the question, glad when Dom didn’t voice any questions about whether he was a Beta or not. His cover was still safe, hopefully. “Uh, yeah. Use to watch a lot of the street races back in my old town, but thought; why let everyone else have all the fun? Might as well join in.”

A small grin tugged at the corner of Dom’s lips, gaze darting briefly to the door before returning to the male before him. “You trashed your old ride eh? Hate to burst your bubble Brian, but that truck you’ve got ain’t going to get you anywhere.”

Tilting his head up in challenge, he watched as Dom’s eyes narrowed slightly, no doubt his Alpha instincts kicking in as a response to Brian’s expression as his jaw tightened minutely. The blonde allowed a grin of his own appear before turning and heading out the door, casually calling over his shoulder. “What makes you think I’d even be driving that?”


	3. Chapter 3

Brian watched as the flames engulfed his car, teeth gritted as he eventually circled around the burning wreck to where Dom stood, also watching the flames. The male seemed lost in thought, eyes flicking between the car and where Johnny Tran had been before the shots had been fired, Dom only seeming to stir when Brian cleared his throat and gave him a small nudge. “You okay man?”

The blonde raised a brow at him when the Alpha finally turned to him, a small nod his initial answer as he glanced to the car once more before turning and walking away, leaving Brian to follow after him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get out of here.”

❖ ❖ ❖

After finally giving in and filling Brian in about Tran when the blonde refused to drop the subject, Dom glanced around before moving into a nearby alley, noticing Brian pause in confusion. “Come on, we’ll be able to get back quicker this way and avoid anymore lingering cops. Plus, I haven’t stretched my legs in a while.” Always needing to keep an eye out for everyone and working on the cars took away a lot of his time to go for a run, his wolf having been kept inside for at least two weeks or so.

Without waiting for a response, Dom quickly tugged his shirt off and threw it into the nearby dumpster, crouching to undo his shoes before raising a brow as Brian remained hovering by the alley. “We have spare clothes in the garage, you can grab some. Hurry up.”

❖ ❖ ❖

The blonde had grudgingly obeyed, having initially planned on calling a cab but oh well. Both men were quick to change, kicking off their now loose jeans and Brian waited silently as Dom gently picked up his necklace, the blonde stretching out his front legs before soon straightening up as he felt the larger wolf brush against his side on his way out of the alley.

Other than a couple of passersby across the street oblivious to their presence, the area was clear as Brian jogged to quickly catch up to Dom, the silverish wolf glancing to him briefly before suddenly taking off, Brian soon speeding up as well as he followed him to his house. Glancing to the window as his ears perked at the loud music inside, he sensed Dom’s rising annoyance as the Alpha also looked at the house, growing irritated. With a low, soft bark, Brian let the wolf’s instincts guide him to quickly nuzzle Dom’s shoulder in farewell before he turned to head back to Harry’s place, but a quiet growl from Dom and a nip to his flank stopped him. Turning to look to him with a curious tilt of his head, he watched as Dom jerked his head towards the garage before moving to his side and nudging him up the driveway.

After only the smallest of pauses, Brian changed direction and followed as Dom nudged the ajar door open and went inside, rearing up to put the chain on the table before changing back to his human form. Brian was quick to glance away to give him some privacy as he dressed but not before he was given a chance to admire the well muscled form of the Alpha, his omega side wanting to purr though luckily he kept himself in check. He was shaken from his thoughts when a set of clothes was thrown at him, landing on his head as he heard Dom chuckle when he jumped.

Huffing in reply, he shook the clothes off his head and glanced over to Dom’s turned back before shifting and putting the clothes on. Rubbing his jaw in thought, he glanced around the garage again before his gaze darted to Dom. “Thanks man.”

The Alpha turned back to him with a teasing quirk of a brow, a small grin still on his face before he moved to clasp Brian’s hand and pulled him close for a quick pat on the back. Most likely the only way of a thanks he was going to get for helping Dom out earlier, the blonde thought. “You know you can call me Dom just like everyone else, right? Not anymore of this ‘man’ crap.”

Returning the gesture, Brian stepped back and nodded before following him back outside, the two moving down the driveway in silence before Dom headed up the stairs and Brian wandered off to Harry’s place after a quick wave over his shoulder. “See ya Dom.”

He hadn’t gotten far before he turned around with a slight tilt of his head in curiousity when Dom called to him. “Hey. You wanna drink?”

❖ ❖ ❖

A small sigh escaped Dom as he finally sat down, a hand rubbing over his head as he ignored Vince’s glare, raising the bottle to his lips to take a couple more sips. Brian was still standing by the stairs and, despite the defiance he had shown towards Vince after Dom had taken the Alpha’s drink and offered it to him, he seemed a bit wary as to where to go. Though no surprise since he was in the pack’s house surrounded by them, surely his wolf was unsure what to do or maybe even freaking. Who knew. But hopefully that would be settled soon.

The blonde had given a good run for the race, even pulling ahead of Dom, though he never would have won against him, no one ever did. But skill and focus like he had was hard to find and Dom wanted to ensure that skill stayed on his side, as part of the pack even. Would be curious to see what Brian would do once he picked up on the hints. Run or come to him. It would be way too easy to just go and ask him to join, and where is the fun in that?

❖ ❖ ❖

Swallowing another mouthful of the beer, Brian glanced between the still agitated Vince and the slouched pack Alpha. It was clear Dom didn’t care about the anger rising from Vince after Dom had hinted in front of everyone at Vince’s failing as the pack’s second in command for not looking for him, instead someone outside of the pack had come to help him.

The other Alpha however soon dipped his head in apology to Dom, straightening up before walking to Brian, his anger redirected as he glared at the blonde. Leon was quick to rise from his chair to stand by Vince, eyes watching his friend warily. “Easy man.”

Lowering the beer after another sip, Brian met Vince’s glare evenly, keeping his initial response in check against the hostility, not wanting to cause trouble after hopefully earning at least some of Dom’s trust. However, Mia soon appeared to break the stand off, asking Brian to get her a drink before the group found Dom pushing through them, bumping Vince’s shoulder in warning before he headed up the stairs, though paused and leaned against the railing. Calling Brian’s name to pull his attention from the tense situation, the blonde turned to him, waiting as a small grin slowly crept onto Dom’s face. “You know, you still owe me a ten second car.”


	4. Chapter 4

His gaze was drawn to the flicker of lights in his rear view mirror, his eyes darting to the reflection before a small sigh escaped him as he pulled over, wrists resting on top of the steering wheel patiently. As he heard a voice over the speakers of the car behind him, he quietly got out of his own, hands raised and backing towards them as instructed. Huffing out a breath as he was pushed against the back of his car, he allowed his wrists to be cuffed while he casually queried over his shoulder. “What have I done officers?”

❖ ❖ ❖

Brian was still tempted for a smoke as he headed out of the compound, his irritation barely kept in check as he heard Tanner call out after him. “Bilkins may be in charge of this whole operation, but he has no right telling me to join their pack. Does he even know about pack bonds?” Turning back to Tanner, Brian rubbed his jaw as he focused on calming himself down, eyes looking over the grey walls of the compound before he finally looked to Tanner as the male replied.

“Remember, he isn’t a shifter. He doesn’t realise what is required to join a pack nor what he is asking of you. Just keep doing what you’re doing and find out who’s behind the hijackings and I’ll make sure he sees the gravity of what he’s asking, okay?” He held Brian’s gaze for a couple of minutes until the blonde finally nodded his acknowledgement before turning to leave, Tanner watching him go. “Be careful Brian.”

❖ ❖ ❖

Dom glanced up from the list so far for the next order as he heard the rumble of a tow truck reversing up beside the garage. Surveying the wrecked car it was carrying, he raised a brow as Brian stepped into view. “What is this?”

“Your car.” The male gestured to the car with a smile, Dom staying quiet as he studied the offering once again, slightly confused. What was he on about?

Chuckling, he soon shook his head before waving at the car in dismissal. “My car? I said you owe me a ten second car, not some scrap heap that probably couldn’t even start.” Hearing Letty and Jesse tease the blonde as well, he tilted his head before pausing as Brian insisted they open the hood, eventually nodding to Jesse to go ahead. Moving to stand beside Brian to watch, he listened as Jesse examined and explained the engine and parts, a small smile as he glanced over to Brian his only acknowledgement before stepping aside to let Jesse lead the blonde into the side room to the computer, eyes flicking over the engine with a low whistle. “Not bad at all.”

❖ ❖ ❖

It amazed Brian how focused Jesse was and how much he knew as he showed Brian the idea of using the parts from the damaged car to build the car he owed Dom, reconstructing it like a Supra. How he isn't in university astounded him until his ADD was mentioned. An unfortunate outcome for someone young and so talented. They had looked over the plan in more detail and discussed ideas between each other before they took a break, Brian leaning over his shoulder to take a last, closer look at the blueprint Jesse had before pausing at the faint scent of heat pheromones. Jesse was an omega as well, and soon approaching his heat.  _ Crap. _

The blonde was due for his own soon and he would have preferred to not come across any risks or chances of his being set off early and blowing his cover. He hadn't told the others when approached for the task since  he had hoped he’d have enough time to get enough information by now and a name to who was behind the hijackings by now, any lead that would help finish the case before his heat hit. Hopefully he could still find the person behind it before then.

He was soon drawn from his thoughts after Dom, having appeared in the doorway, cleared his throat when the blonde seemed to not notice his presence before gesturing over his shoulder. “Come on Brian, let’s get the rest of the stuff needed to start this off.”


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out to be pretty quick to get the parts that were available at Harry’s, leaving Dom only a small list of things that needed to be ordered while Brian drove with the others to take the supplies to the garage. After that, he hadn’t expected anything more for the day after he spent most of the afternoon in Jesse’s office, once more helping him with the plans and then making a start on the new car.

However, at Dom’s insistence to not say no and head back to his room at Harry’s shop as had been his initial plan, he eventually took the offer to join the others for the barbecue. Bringing the plate of food outside to the bbq for Mia, Brian had glanced up as Dom walked past him, turning at the return of Vince and the others. Despite the blonde still standing near the table away from the drive, the Alpha’s gaze had near instantly zeroed in on him, passing the bags to Leon before he had turned and left despite the other’s protests with a growled. “I’m out of it,”

Brian stayed quiet as the rest of the pack turned back to put the new supplies away and continue setting the table, the blonde moving to help after ducking his head in apology towards the pack leader.

❖ ❖ ❖

The others were chuckling as Dom quickly picked Jesse out for grace after his quick grab for the chicken, the Alpha smiling before clasping his hands together in prayer as everyone else sat down to join in as the Omega started. Despite the hostility and following tension caused by Vince and his quick departure, the afternoon had been quick to settle and return to a more cheery atmosphere.

However, as Jesse finished and they started to put food on their plates, Dom was quick to notice Brian suddenly quieting as the Beta glanced to the drive, Leon soon proving his suspicions for the sudden pause as he called out. “Look who it is. Old Coyotes ‘R’ Us. I thought you weren’t hungry, pumpkin.”

At Vince’s shrug and grumbled ‘ _You know, I gotta eat,_ ’, Dom glanced over to Brian for a quick moment before acknowledging Vince’s silent request. “All right, sit down.”

❖ ❖ ❖

Despite Vince’s earlier hostility for him merely being there, the Alpha seemed quiet as he approached, Brian leaning back in his chair with a small pause, unsure of the sudden lack of anger. As Vince approached the table, the blonde watched curiously as he paused behind Dom, pressing a kiss to the side of his head before resting his hand there briefly in thanks.

Other than the small pause in his movement to fill his plate to acknowledge his pack member’s apology, Dom didn’t look to him until he had sat down in the spare seat opposite the blonde, both him and Leon glancing between Vince and Brian. Despite the glare from the Alpha as he took a drink, Brian was quick to hide any annoyance as he leaned forward to grab his own bottle and take a sip, the sudden tension from the pack finally being broken as Letty leaned forward to grab some food.

❖ ❖ ❖

The evening went more quietly after the food was eaten, Brian choosing to avoid any further conflict with Vince through heading to the kitchen to help Mia instead of joining the others for a movie even when Dom had asked him if he wanted to. Bringing the last of the dishes into the kitchen, he glanced over to her before turning to look for a tea towel. “Need a hand with anything else?”

As she told him he could go join the boys with the movie, he quickly shook his head with a smile as he started to dry the dishes. “And leave you here to do all this on your own?”

He’s grateful when she doesn’t push again for him to go, seeming to silently acknowledge his idea to avoid Vince and turned back to washing the dishes. Falling into companionable silence for a while as they worked, he put the plates away before glancing over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps, spotting the smirk on Vince’s face before he glanced back to the microwave as he chuckled. “Wash my car when you get done.”

The blonde gritted his teeth as he sighed, keeping his back to Vince with the idea to ignore him before he paused at Vince’s remark after Mia mistook his jab being directed at her. He was turning to lean back against the counter with a glare just as he heard Dom speak, spotting the Alpha standing in the doorway while Vince was still trying to get the microwave to work. “Why don’t you do it yourself Vince? Surely an Alpha would know how to clean their own car?"

Brian barely managed to keep the smirk off his face as he noticed the sudden pause from Vince at Dom’s voice, the pack’s second in command eventually turning to face the other Alpha. No chance however is given for him to respond as Dom crossed his arms over his chest. “I’d like to talk to Brian alone. Vince, go help Leon calm Jessie down, his heat started earlier than planned..”

❖ ❖ ❖

The Alpha watched as the blonde quickly resumed what he’d been doing before Vince’s interruption, putting the dried dishes away while Mia and a reluctant Vince left once the popcorn was done. After watching him for a couple more minutes, he moved to dry the remaining dishes, passing them one by one to Brian.

Still, he kept his silence for a little longer, Dom frowning at the faint scent of omega as he leaned past Brian to put the last of the cups away, eyes meeting his as he paused briefly before moving back. However, he’s quick to dismiss it for being Jesse’s, after all the time the two had spent in the small office working on the plans once they’d grabbed the car parts. Eventually, he cleared his throat to regain the Beta’s attention as he leaned back against the sink. “With Jesse in heat, I usually cover most of his work while he’s stuck in his room. However, if you’re interested in joining the pack, you can start with helping me with his work and plans for the car. No pack bond required during that time. After that, if everyone chooses to accept you...it’s your choice from there.”

❖ ❖ ❖

He hadn't been expected another mention of him joining the pack, the unexpected topic making him pause as his shoulders tensed. After a while, he managed to relax, letting out a small sigh as he turned to the pack’s Alpha after a moment longer in thought. 

Was he willing to risk being around there so close to his heat? How would that go if they found out he wasn't the Beta he ensured he appeared to be?

"..Yeah sure Dom. Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to everyone that was waiting for the update, last year has been all over the place and I never got much time to sit down and think where the story would go next. I hate having kept you all waiting, I very much do plan to see this story through to the end as well. Whether it be to the end of the first movie or made into a series of stories in the other movies as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! And let me know how I've done please, I'd love some feedback, especially with the time it's been since I last worked on the story :)


	6. Chapter 6

The following days spent covering Jesse’s work had proven to be busier than Brian had thought, though he presumed that was mainly due to the new car needing to be built. Despite the occasional encounters with a grumpy Vince here and there, the workload had been quite manageable with just him and Dom working on it. 

Due to him being around more often for at least a week, the Alpha had left Brian little room for argument about the pack clearing out the spare room beside his room for the blonde to stay in. Though stuck with a couch as his bed, Brian’s only silent complaint was no longer being able to call Tanner with any updates, opting not to have packed the spare phone in his overnight bag.

Though Vince had at first, not surprisingly, objected about his lack of trust in Brian being just a racer, any further arguments were shut down with Dom’s warning of kicking him into the garage during Brian’s stay. With the near constant chance of bumping into Vince now, the blonde found himself spending most of his time in the garage on Jesse’s work and the new car.

Dom also seemed to prefer the garage, though whether that was where he usually was on most days or he was simply focused on getting as much done with the new car as possible while they were stuck waiting for the new parts to arrive, Brian wasn't sure and didn’t really mind. The offer of the pack had been on his mind for the first couple of days, keeping him up at night in indecision but he soon pushed it to the back of his mind to worry about later, when the decision needed to be made, focusing instead on his jobs. Or trying to.

He hadn’t expected the companionable silence and occasional chats to be so relaxing and take his guard down, to allow the two to get closer. The friendship between the Alpha and him had been quick to grow in the time they had been working together. But Brian was continually starting to find himself more easily distracted from his intel searching, at times letting himself get too close before trying to snap back into the job.

But he couldn’t find any proof of the claims of Toretto’s involvement, and he isn't sure now if that was something Dom would do. He definitely had proven on many occasions so far to be more focused on his pack, that he surely wouldn’t put them in constant risk with the law outside of the street racing.

The ever growing reminder of his heat isn't much help with his focus, especially with the constant presence of the Alpha, and the often incidents of contact with Dom that kept catching Brian off guard, even if the Alpha had only been reaching past him for some more paperwork or to grab a wrench from him as they worked on the car. The longer he spent there, the more he felt the case was for nothing, that this isn't the person the police department were after. Though he couldn’t tell most times whether this belief was due to the lack of proof or his feelings for the pack and, perhaps, especially their Alpha. For the first time in so long, he felt like he belonged.

❖ ❖ ❖

Despite knowing he was helping Toretto out, Harry had politely requested if he could still work at the shop. Especially with Dom’s presence at the race once again drawing more people.

The blonde was putting another order on file ready to be sent when he glanced up as the door opened, soon getting to his feet with a smile at the familiar face. Greeting Hector, he moved to pick up the offered list as the man ran through what he needed, turning to the computer to make the order.

As they chatted, he soon frowned at the request for three of each of the serious racing parts, though Hector drew his attention from the screen and anymore questions as he moved to pay for the order.

❖ ❖ ❖

Hoping the party would help give him a better chance to sneak around undetected, the blonde had been quick to park his car behind the garage, sure Harry’s sign on the car would keep from any suspicions from anyone who might spot it. He was quick to get up onto the roof and into the building through a second floor window, moving quickly to examine the three Hondas sitting under the tarp before looking at the tires of the other cars raised up for fixes. Definitely not well worn enough for the trips for the truck robberies, though it would be easy to guess that the worn ones had been replaced with mildly used ones in case.

Eventually giving in at the lack of evidence, he scrambled back out and slid down the drain pipe, though his feet had barely touched the ground before something struck the back of his head, drawing a startled grunt before the blonde fell to the ground.

❖ ❖ ❖

“He moans like a cop.”

It is easy for him to recognise the voice, even through the pain in the back of his head as he winced from where he was dropped on the ground, one hand raised to test the sore part of his head. Finally seeing the shotgun Vince had lowered at his face, he pulled his hand back and slowly held both up though his attention was quickly drawn to Dom as he appeared from the shadows.

❖ ❖ ❖

At first, Dom had been confused when he’d gotten a call from Vince about him finding a cop sneaking around, especially when a party was no reason to have drawn the attention of the law. But he had been quick to head to where Vince said he was going, arms crossed over his chest as he waited.

The blonde hair had made him pause at first, that familiar voice grunting in pain as Vince dropped the Beta to the ground. He remained in the dark alcove he had been standing in for the past couple of minutes waiting for Vince to show up, but if his face had been visible to the others, perhaps they might have seen the briefest flash of pain on the Alpha’s face as he looked to Brian, though he was quick to put his guard back up. Had Brian been working undercover this whole time? 

He could see, as he stepped out into the light, how the confused blonde paused as soon as he had spotted Dom, attention turning briefly to him as the Alpha spoke, voice low in warning. “Brian, this is one of those times you need to be very clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me.”

Brian’s attention seemed to quickly return to the shotgun in his face not long after Dom had started speaking, taking Vince shouting at him for him to respond and nodded his head before Dom growled out. “Sit up. Tell me what the hell you’re doing here.”

❖ ❖ ❖

He slowly sat up, glad when Vince at least took a couple steps back to give him room to do so. He raised his hand to his head as Dom spoke, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. “Ah shit...What’d I do?”

He caught Dom looking to Vince in warning when the other Alpha had nudged his shoulder with the shotgun in response, quickly saying the pack leader’s name to draw his attention again. “I...I owe you a ten second car..”

The Alpha tilted his head as Brian paused again to try and catch his breath, the curiousity clearly visible now as he finally continued speaking. ”And what this is about, this is about race wars~”

❖ ❖ ❖

He shot another glare at Vince when he cut off Brian’s answer with a kick to his side, any warning he had been about to give him soon cut off as Brian quickly recovered himself and continued, finally seeming to calm down around the shotgun. “I just went in there and Hector..is going to be running three Honda Civics with spoon engines. And on top of that, he came into Harry’s today and ordered three T66 turbos with NOS and a motec system exhaust..”

His brows furrowed at Brian’s words, glancing to a briefly startled Vince at the sound of the competition’s cars before he quickly turned back to the blonde. Perhaps letting him still work at Harry’s had it’s advantages. Though why he was poking around in the first place had him sticking more to caution despite a part of him wanting to trust Brian that he was just keeping an eye on their opposition. “So, what are you saying? You’re gonna go around and check everybody’s shit out? One garage after another?”

Despite the shotgun briefly pressing to his head as he moved, Brian seemed to have settled down enough to take the risk and get to his feet, glancing to Vince every now and then until the Alpha had pulled the weapon away.The blonde swallowed, glancing once more to Vince before meeting Dom’s gaze. “Cause Dom, you know I can’t lose again.”

The words strike truth, causing Dom a momentary pause in indecision, though his expression doesn’t give anything away. “He’s a cop.” Glancing to Vince at his warning, his brows furrowed in thought as he stayed quiet, only for the other to growl out. “He’s a cop!”

Normally, he never often gave people a second chance at regaining his trust, the few exceptions being some of the members of his pack. And maybe Brian. Despite the barely contained aggression and disapproval he could see in Vince’s stance, Dom circled around Brian until he paused before him again. “You a cop?”

Even with the small distance between them, the blonde doesn’t move away, shaking his head in response as he held Dom’s gaze during the minutes of silence that followed, blue eyes seeming determined to prove he wouldn’t regret giving him another chance until the Alpha nodded, brushing against the blonde’s shoulder as he walked past. “Let’s go for a ride.”


	7. Chapter 7

Brian had been surprised at first when he jumped into the car to find Jesse in the driver’s seat, though it looked like the other Omega had finished his heat in time to tag along for the party, and to now give them all a lift. Unsure of where exactly they were going and the silence from Vince and Dom, the blonde managed a smile in greeting to the other, relaxing a little bit more at the return nod.

The silence was left unbroken with a still fuming Vince in the front seat and a worryingly quiet Dominic next to him in the back. As Jesse pulled up near the place Tran had led Dom and him to after the race and destroyed his car, the blonde paused in the process of getting out of the car, a nudge from Dom startling him enough to quickly hop out. The Alpha soon got out as well, closing the door before telling Jesse to go wait out back.

Rubbing a hand across his forehead, Brian paused again with a frown as his hand came away with a faint sheen of sweat. However, his attention quickly turned back to Dom as he called back to him to follow. Surely it was just from the warm evening.

❖ ❖ ❖

Crouching by the top hatch on the building’s roof, Dom glanced up to the trailing blonde, brows furrowing as he noticed the shine of sweat on his brow. Turning his attention back to the job at hand as Vince crouched beside him, he let the other’s drop down into the garage first before he joined them, starting to walk further into the garage.

“Yo Dominic.” He quickly backtracked when Vince called out, finding him and Brian standing by the open hoods of the cars. “There’s no engines.”

❖ ❖ ❖

He frowned at the empty space in the car where the engines were meant to be, glancing to Dom when the Alpha paused beside him to survey the cars. “They plan on racing with hopes and dreams?”

Hearing Vince chuckle at Dom’s words, the blonde quickly wandered away from the overpowering smell of alphas, soon catching sight of stacks of boxes near the front of the garage, too far away to hear Dom talking on the phone until he suddenly called out as lights flickered under the doors of the garage. “Alright, we have company. Spilner!”

He was just raising his head to glance at them before the lights in the garage turned on, only just making his way back around the cars and to where Dom was hiding in time before Tran and his group arrived. Quickly crouching by the car, he felt Dom’s hand on his arm as the other tugged him in front of him and properly behind the car, the heat from him crouching so close making his wolf purr, though Brian barely managed to keep his focus on the conversation between Tran and his apparent car parts supplier.

❖ ❖ ❖

Watching the man being tackled to the ground, Dom watched the scene with narrowed eyes as the struggling man was finally able to answer. He didn’t pay attention from the muttered curse from Brian, leaning back in the hiding spot he had found for himself after pulling Brian out of eyesight of the group.

His focus turned to Vince as he signalled to him to stay before giving a small nod, the trio soon watching Tran and his men head out as one whistled out to his friend. “Yo, who brought an omega along?”

Dom frowned, having focused his attention on avoiding Tran’s men from spotting any of them that kept had kept him from noticing the rising smell of Omega nearby. He was still wondering as the three made a quiet but quick retreat out the back to avoid the lingering couple of people drawn by the scent. Though, as he climbed out before Brian, the smell of preheat made him pause as Brian cursed again, tripping in his haste to climb out of the window. The Alpha was quick to catch him as he fell, meeting Brian’s gaze briefly before the blonde glanced away with a murmured ‘ _ sorry _ ’. But Dom had been close enough to finally realise the source, one hand reaching out quickly to halt Brian’s retreat. “You’ve been hiding this whole time?”

❖ ❖ ❖

He almost decided to duck and run at that moment, but the form grip on his head kept the unsteady blonde in place as he ducked his head.  _ Crap _ . He should have been paying more attention to the signs, though perhaps finally getting some clues of Tran’s involvement was worth the risk. He had cursed as soon as he felt the heat pooling in his belt, hoping to get away without being detected by anyone but one of Tran’s men had picked up on it and drawn the attention of some of the others, including Dom it seemed.

And now he found himself facing a surprised Vince while Dom kept his gaze on him as he glanced up, the momentary confusion Brian had spotted giving way to curiousity...and something else, though the blonde isn't too sure about that part. Biting his lip, another curse escaped him before he rubbed a hand over his face, grateful when Dom let his arm go as he took a couple steps back. “I’m sorry man. I just...never got many positive responses to people knowing about it..The last pack I was in..”

❖ ❖ ❖

He picked up on the shiver that ran through Brian as he mentioned his past pack, jaw clenched in anger at the unspoken words. Though it made sense now for the blonde’s hesitance towards Dom’s offer to join the pack, and for all the effort he’d put in to come across as a Beta. Being around Jesse while he was nearing his heat must have dragged Brian’s own closer, plus Dom having been in close proximity to him for nearly a week now.

“Brian, it’s okay. You being an omega means nothing with us, just what effort you put in to your work around the place.” He smiled slightly in reassurance as the blonde finally looked up at the faint sound of shouting from those of Tran's men that had stayed to sniff out the Omega, one hand raising to give his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Whether you choose to join the pack or not, you  _ are _ welcome here. Now, let’s get you back to the house.”


	8. Chapter 8

The drive back was spent in silence, and awkwardness on Brian’s side, having seen the surprised look from Jesse as soon as the group had returned. He was glad though that he didn’t say anything and quickly headed back to the pack’s house at Dom’s order once everyone climbed into the car.

He kept himself tucked into his corner of the car, not wanting to make any of the others more uncomfortable than he already had. A clenched jaw was Dom’s only sign of a response to his scent, the blonde hoping they would reach the house soon so he could disappear into his room to hide away for the duration of his heat.

❖ ❖ ❖

By the time Jesse had stopped in the driveway and put the car into park, the door had already closed after the blonde had been quick to apologise and bolt inside, leaving Dom and the others frowning after him in confusion. Getting out after a small pause, he let out a small sigh as he watched the door close behind Brian, ignoring Vince’s own confusion as he felt his gaze on him before they all moved silently inside.

The rest of the pack had been out in the garage, luckily missing Brian’s quick rush upstairs to his room, Dom choosing not to mention what had happened for the time being outside of asking them to stay clear of Brian’s room. Hopefully they’d accept the excuse given of the blonde coming down with something, giving Brian the space to avoid the other’s questions until the Omega had recovered and was comfortable enough with revealing his status to the others if he decided to.

❖ ❖ ❖

Brian had been grateful that the others hadn’t been in the house as far as he could see before he rushed to his room, closing the door behind him with a curse as he made his way to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Hearing the back door close and Dom calling out in greeting to the others in the garage as he and the other two moved to the rest of the pack, he managed to quickly dial Tanner’s home phone, leaving a voice message informing him of why he hadn’t been able to keep to his usual updates and providing the potential evidence he’d spotted in Tran’s garage before him and his crew had shown up.

Tossing the phone into his room as he left the bathroom, he eyed the bed in brief thought before allowing the urge to nest take over as he started to pull the blankets and pillows into the nearest corner of the room.

❖ ❖ ❖

The first two days had been fine so far, Dom taking on the duty of bringing Brian his food, seeing as Jesse was still finishing up his own heat and he doubted Vince wouldn’t be his usual aggressive self towards the blonde. The nest he had spotted still remained incomplete in the corner as he brought the breakfast in, finding the blonde asleep on the bed instead.

From the smell of it, he was still in his preheat stage, though that isn't necessarily unusual for omegas. Not wanting to disturb him from his rest, he moved quietly to place the plate by the bedside table before turning away, pausing when he heard a softly murmured ‘ _ Dom _ ’. Glancing to Brian curiously, he found the male was still asleep, standing there for a moment longer surrounded by the Omega’s newly uncovered scent before he forced himself towards the door.

After the first couple of times he had knocked on the door and waited, it seemed Brian had finally decided to trust him enough to tell him he could enter without knocking during his heat, in case he was too gone to rely back, as he had found out the first time when Dom wouldn’t enter until Brian would answer. So, when he brought his lunch up, he went inside without a knock before he had quickly come to a halt at the overwhelming smell of omega and heat.

He had finally managed to clear his senses through breathing through his nose instead as he spotted the blonde tangled in the sheets of his finally completed nest, Brian seeming to immediately notice his presence as Dom leaned forward to put the plate on the bed for him. Backing quietly towards the door to try and not disturb the Omega, he stopped once again and glanced up at the whine, spotting Brian sitting up now, tangled in the sheets of his nest. Taking in the messy blonde hair, he blinked before meeting half dazed eyes, brows furrowing initially as Brian stammered. “Alph~Dom?”

His wolf was purring at the slip of Brian’s words, chanting  _ mateminebiteclaim  _ in his head until he quickly shook himself to regain his focus, refusing to let instincts take over. Despite Brian still managing to stay in his corner, Dom stepped back towards the door, sure the smell of Alpha was driving Brian’s sudden focus on him and the reason behind the look of want that crossed the Omega’s expression. That it was just his heat, not his permission or request. With a quick apology for disturbing him, he ducked his head before quickly leaving the room.

❖ ❖ ❖

The first day of his heat was hell and, after Dom had quickly left at lunchtime after he’d whined for him, he was feeling horrible for even having hoped, in his vulnerable state where he’d accidentally exposed part of his feelings to the Alpha, that Dom might have returned his feelings. He shouldn’t have taken the risk and he perhaps had just chased Dom and any chances with him away. Perhaps for the best. It never ended well for any who got attached to those they were working undercover around, as he kept trying to tell himself.

And now here he was stuck in his room to deal with the rest of his heat, on his own. He was surprised to find Dom still the one dropping off his meal at dinnertime instead of one of the others, the blonde staying curled up with his back to him in the pretense of sleep to avoid anymore awkward moments. And the day after remained the same, Brian having been doing his best not to disturb the Alpha in the next room at night, not that he could help it at times.

But at the peak of his heat, he isn't able to keep himself quiet, the still fresh scent of Alpha making him whimper his name quietly at first before eventually, as he lost his barely held onto control, calling out for Dom. Though he hadn’t been expecting a response, only aware of Doms appearance when he heard a low growl behind him, jerking him up into a sitting position as he blinked at him, in his surprise missing his slip of words. “Alpha...I-I’m..” Whatever he was trying to say was soon cut off however as Dom suddenly lunged forward, effectively silencing him as his lips crashed against his.


	9. Chapter 9

A sleepy groan escaped Brian as he stretched out slightly, taking a couple of seconds to register the warmth at his back and the strong arm wrapped around his waist. Looking over his shoulder, he was blinking as he found Dom asleep behind him, realising his presence hadn’t in fact been his heat playing tricks on him.

He could still feel the faint tension in his belly of the demanding heat, the Alpha having only helped him out in the throes of his heat. Just with his fingers and his tongue at one point. But that had been all it had gotten, the blonde lowering his head with a quiet sigh.

Perhaps only to shut him up so Dom could finally get some sleep, thought the fact he had remained with him instead of returning to his own room made Brian unsure about that idea. However, he kept his head ducked as he felt Dom stirring behind him, the Alpha grunting sleepily before the arm around the blonde’s waist tugged him closer as Dom soon nuzzled behind his ear. “How’re you doing?”

Biting his lip as he felt his face redden in a faint blush, he gave a small shrug in response at first, even as he relaxed back into the embrace. “O-okay..I’m sorry. For disturbing you.”

Closing his eyes as he felt Dom push himself up onto his elbows, he sighed again as he waited for the rejection, expecting annoyance from Dom before pausing in surprise at the gentle touch to his chin, forcing his head up to meet Dom’s gaze even though he kept his eyes closed. “No need to apologise, Bri. I came here of my own choice, if that is what you’re worrying about.”

Opening his eyes finally at the unexpected words, he frowned as he looked up to him in surprise, the Alpha having to nod in reassurance at the silent query, one hand caressing lightly over his cheek before Brian smiled, though the frown deepened as he paused once again. “Then why did you leave earlier? I thought you weren’t interested…”

“I was..” Dom seemed quick to understand what Brian was referring to, ducking his head in apology as he pressed a kiss to the Omega’s forehead. “I guess I never thought you’d feel the same as I do. You were in heat, so I thought any response or plea would be the heat talking, that I wouldn’t have your consent to..~”

He was quick to cut the Alpha off as he pressed up to kiss him, managing to roll over to face him without breaking the kiss, the two only pulling apart to catch their breaths as Brian held his gaze. “Well, there’s your consent..”

❖ ❖ ❖

Dom couldn’t have been more relieved at Brian’s response, knowing Brian had been the one talking, not his heat making him say so. Despite the spike in the blonde’s scent warning them both of the next wave of heat, he had insisted first that Brian eat the dinner Dom had brought then lead him to the bathroom for a cool shower.

He had initially planned for Brian to have the shower to himself, but an unexpected tug from the blonde sent him tumbling under the water, not taking long for his clothes to become soaked. Seeing the grin on Brian’s face at his success, the Alpha growled before tackling the other man playfully, chuckling as he finally managed to pin the blonde against the shower wall. “And what was that for?”

He could tell despite not being able to see his face that Brian was still grinning, perhaps even more than he already had if that was possible and more relaxed than Brian had ever seen him as he teased with a casual shrug. “Dunno, thought it would be a good excuse to get your clothes off.”

The Omega managed to free and arm, twisting it around to emphasise his statement with a tug on his shirt, Dom drawing a moan from him soon after with a nip to his ear before pulling back enough to tug the now clinging fabric off him. Brian took advantage of the space to twist around, pupils blown wide as he attempted and failed to muffle the appreciative purr that escaped him, the blonde running his hands along the Alpha’s chest. Unable to stay still for long, Dom was quick to rush forwards to claim his lips once more in a hungry kiss, Brian quick to lean into the kiss with a happy hum.

By the time they broke apart for breath, the small bathroom was already swamped in the smell of heat and arousal, Dom barely managing to hold onto his focus long enough to quickly wash Brian and himself before they had tumbled out to dry themselves.

❖ ❖ ❖

The blonde sprawled on the bed as soon as Dom had nudged him onto it, smiling at him as the Alpha kneeled between his eagerly spread legs, hands smoothing along them before sliding up his sides until he was leaning over Brian. He didn’t give the Alpha a chance to speak as he raised his head to kiss him, hands sliding along the well muscled torso of the man above him. Too soon for his liking however, Dom pulled away to trail light kisses and nips along his jaw and down to his neck, a thumb pressing lightly against the underside of his jaw to tilt his head up for better access. The amount of slick escaping him had increased as Dom grinded his hips against him, the heat in his belly spiking to a wildfire. “D-Dom..please.”

The Alpha raised his head at the whine in his voice, surging forward for a bruising kiss as his fingers circled lightly over the entrance, collecting the slick there before pushing into his slick passage, drawing a moan from Brian as he tilted his head back against the mattress. After a couple of minutes, he hooked his leg around his waist to tug him closer, using the newfound leverage to thrust up onto his fingers, groaning as his fingers brushed over his prostate. “ _Alpha_.”

Another whine escaped him as Dom’s fingers disappeared, leaving him feeling bereft until, with a sharp thrust, Dom buried himself to the hilt, the faint hint of his knot pressed up against the Omega’s ass. Another moan escaped him, tilting his head up as Dom leaned back down to kiss him, holding himself still until Brian tightened his leg around his waist in encouragement.

He soon began to move, long slow thrusts at first that soon sped up to sweep away everything else under the waves of pleasure as he shifted, aiming for Brian’s prostate with each thrust. Sparks flew behind the blonde’s closed eyes as each thrust pushed him higher and higher in his pleasure, one hand gripping tightly to his side as he nipped at Dom’s lip, drawing a small growl from the Alpha as he shifted against him, the curling of his hips striking just the right spot to send Brian moaning over the edge, tightening around Dom. As the pleasure overwhelmed him, he felt Dom thrust a couple more times, his knot soon pressing into Brian to lock them together as he filled him with his release, groaning softly into the crook of the blonde’s shoulder.

Sighing Brian’s name softly, Dom gently rolled them onto their sides, the Omega keeping a leg hooked over his waist as he nuzzled against his neck, the two basking in the pleasant afterglow of their orgasms. With a small hum, Brian relaxed against Dom as he felt the Alpha brush a hand through his hair before a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. “Sleep,”


End file.
